Solo Mistake: A Nalu oneshot
by POWEREDBUTTERCUP85
Summary: Lisanna's back...before you start judging no this isn't about Lucy leaving. Lucy goes on a solo mission thinking nothing can go wrong.Well it did and a certain fire dragon slayer isn't happy about it.


**Solo mistake**

 **Me: Ok first off I want to clear some things,**

 **1\. Lucy does not get kicked off the team, she does not get betrayed nor does she get ignored she just simply goes on a solo mission. This is not a Lucy leaves fic**

 **2\. This, of course is not a Nali fanfiction, sorry for those who ship them, I just think Lucy's the one for Natsu, sorry**

 **3\. Lisanna is not evil, I just want a fanfiction without Lisanna being evil.**

 **4\. This may not be a long story IDK .Ok that's it; everything else will be covered in the story.**

 **P.S I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did, a lot of the shippings would've been canonTT^TT**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

It's been a week since Lisanna came back and we're still partying, but I get it, I mean seeing your friend come back from the dead, I wouldn't be surprised if they partied for a month. I have talked with Lisanna a few times and she is a sweet and loving girl. Although I would love to stay and party with everyone my rent is due soon so I need to leave for a mission, I don't want to bother Team Natsu, they just got Lisanna back so they should spend more time with her so I decided to go on a solo mission. I saw a request saying that you need to get rid of some demons that are terrorizing a wealthy family and the reward money could pay my rent for 6 whole months with more money to spare! I quickly took the job and asked Mira to sign it "Are you sure you want to do this solo, that kind of reward money means that the job will be tough" Mira asked "I'm sure Mira, I'll be done before you know it besides everyone should stay and party!" I reassured her "Well as long as you keep safe" Mira said, approving the request "I promise, oh and don't let anyone follow me **"** I say walking out the guild hall, Not knowing how strong these demons actually were.

 **Time skip the next morning**

 **Natsu's p.o.v**

I was sitting at our usual table when something different, like something was missing. I wondered what it was until I realized that Lucy was missing. I got up and searched for her all around the guild but still couldn't find her, "Where is she?" I thought as I stood in the middle of the guild "HAS ANYONE SEEN LUCY!?" I shouted, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around I heard a few "I haven't seen her" so I kept looking around. Then Mirajane came in and looked at everyone and asked "What's everyone doing?", "Looking for Lucy" I replied, "Oh, didn't she tell you?" Mira said as she picked up mugs and dried them. I stopped and so did everyone else "Tell us what?" I asked, "She went on a solo mission, defeating 178 demons, I'm surprised she didn't tell you guys" she replied, WHAT SHE WENT ON A SOLO MISSION, WITHOUT ME? What is she thinking. "I'm going to find her" I said trying to rush out but somehow Mirajane got in front of me and stopped me "She told me not to let anyone go after her, so that's exactly what I'm doing" She said as she walked back to the bar and continued what she was doing. "She told me she would be safe and I have faith in that", I sighed and walked back to our table, I know Lucy would return but without her it just doesn't feel the same.

 **Three weeks later**

 **Normal P.O.V**

" **WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!"** a very pissed off pink haired dragon slayer yelled, it's been three weeks since Lucy left and the fire dragon slayer was more than a little irritated. The party stopped a week ago and everyone was worrying about the blonde, especially Natsu. "That's it; I'm going to find her!" Natsu shouted, Mira looked doubtful but allowed him, but as Natsu was going to the guild door it opened. A very tall and strong looking woman came in and in her arms was Lucy, She looked kind and healthy but Lucy wasn't, she was unconscious and she had bruises, cuts and blood stained clothes "Excuse me, is this Fairy tail?" She asked. " **LUCY!** " Natsu ran over to her and grabbed her, "What happened?!" Erza gasped. The tall woman gave Lucy to Natsu and looked at the floor guiltily "Well, she completed her job, but, as you can see, it took a lot of her energy, I'm very sorry for what happened" She explained. Everyone was shocked and upset about Lucy, but Mira was very regretful, Mira thought that it was all her fault since she let Lucy on that mission. The tall woman pulled something from her pockets, it was Lucy's keys. "Please tell her that the reward money was sent to her apartment and please give her these back" She said as she handed Natsu the keys and she turned back to the door and started walking away. She stopped once she was at the door "One more thing, tell her that I really am thankful for what she has done" then she continued to walk into the town and disappear into the crowd of Magnolia. Lucy was already in the infirmary with Wendy healing her wounds. Everyone was worried about Lucy, especially a certain bar maid who felt responsible.

 **A day later**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

My feeling right now? Pain. I woke up to a blinding light, as my sight came to I saw that I was in Fairy tail's infirmary. "When did I get here?" I thought to myself, the last thing I remember was blacking out at the mansion where the job was. "Lucy" I hear someone say, I looked down and saw Happy with my keys. "Happy" I breathed out as I held out my hands excepting a hug, he flew straight into my arms and gave me a warm embrace while he gave me my keys , "LUSHY I WAS SO WORRIED!" he cried, tears coming down his face. I wiped his tears away and hugged him "You didn't have to worry, I was ok" I whispered in his ear "Hardly" I heard a growl say I look up and see Natsu leaning against the door frame and glaring at me. Now saying that he was angry was an understatement, he was PIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDD; you could literally see the fire in his eyes. I gulped and hugged Happy tighter but he somehow got out and flew out…WOW WHAT A FRIEND. Natsu slammed the door shut and started walking towards me; I quickly got off the bed and walked backwards until my back hit a wall. I smiled sheepishly "H-Hi Natsu' I stuttered "Don't hi Natsu me" He growled "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" He yelled as he punched the wall beside me. "KYA!" I screamed and tried to run away but he slammed his hand on mine preventing me from moving "N-Natsu I d-didn't know it would t-take that l-long" I stammered "THREE WEEKS LUCY, THREE, NOT ONLY DID YOU GET YOURSELF NEARLY KILLED BUT THREE WEEKS YOU LEFT ME WORRIED LIKE HELL!" He roared, I immediately felt guilty, all I wanted was them to have their fun and I would have my rent paid. "I thought I could've done it without your help" I said tears forming within my eyes, his eyes softened but he had a sad expression "Lucy we're a team, we're supposed to go together, how could you forget that?" he said in a hurt a tone and let go of my arms. I felt tears streaming down my face "I never forgot I-I just thought that you wanted to spend more time with Lisanna, I mean she literally just came back from the dead, I thought you wouldn't want to go with me to anything anymore" I explained with my head hanging low "Why would you think that?" he asked "Well I was just a replacement for Lisanna, now that she is back you don't need me" I replied tears still falling down. Natsu placed his fingers on my chin and made me face him, he had a caring and concerned face he wiped my tears and he pulled me in a warm embrace. "Don't ever think that I don't need you. Without you it doesn't feel like home" he whispered in my ear. I blushed, "Do you really mean that?" I asked facing him. He leaned close and kissed me. I was in complete shock so I couldn't really stop him…not that I wanted to. After a while he pulled away, "Does that answer your question" He said, I was still dazed so I just nodded slowly. "Okay then" he smiled "Let's go in the guild, they're probably worried as much as I am" He took my hand and opened the door to the guild's main hall. There I was bombarded with questions and hugs and I answered and accepted every single one of them.

 **Two hours later**

The guild decided to have a party just for fun and you could hear beer mugs clanging and people laughing. I liked being back, but something was bothering me. Mira wasn't her usual preppy self, she wasn't angry either she was just sad and depressed. I went up to her "Hey Mira" I smiled "Oh hi Lucy" she replied looking down. I didn't like her like this and decided to try and cheer her up "Hey, did you know Natsu kissed me!" I tried "Oh really" she replied tiredly. I had enough of that and wanted to know why she was acting like that "Mira why are you so upset" I asked "Because of happened to you, it was my entire fault!" She cried, "Oh Mira, it wasn't your fault, it was mine, I lead you to believe I could do it on my own when I actually couldn't, please don't blame yourself" I said, She sighed and looked at me "Well okay please don't go on any solo missions for a while, I don't think I would have the courage to let you go by yourself" She smiled. "I promise, besides I don't think a certain someone will let me go on any anymore" I smiled as I looked at Natsu who was fighting with Gray. Mirajane followed my gaze and smirked "So what was this Natsu kissing you thing I heard" she slyly said, I gulped, oh boy...

 **Another hour later**

I walked out of the guild and went home, I was exhausted. I quickly got into bed and drifted to sleep, but before I went into my slumber I felt a wave of heat on my bed and two large arms wrap around my waist, already knowing who it is I decided to let it slide just this once, I mean it was a bit chilly tonight, that was the only reason why I left him there…yea, that's why. **(Yeah, we totally believe you Lucy T_T)** "Luce, don't leave me ever again" he sighed dreamily as he pulled me closer, I blushed and snuggled closer "I won't" I replied finally sleeping **(OMG THE FLUFF IS UNREAL ^)**

 **One month later**

Lucy's P.O.V

It's been nearly a month since me and Natsu started dating and I was currently looking for a mission. I saw an easy solo mission and thought I could do that by myself, I looked around the guild to make sure Natsu wasn't here, the last time I tried to pick a solo mission Natsu slung me over his shoulder and wouldn't let me out of my house for a week. I carefully took the request off the board, but as soon as I turned around there was the fire dragon slayer towering over me. I quickly hid the request behind me "H-hi Natsu, what are you doing here?" I said as I sweat dropped nervously "Luce, don't try to hide it, I know what you have in your hand "he said as he leaned closer, I sighed in defeat as I put the request back on the board and looked back at him and crossed my arms "Lucy, you know that-"We are a team, yeah I know" I interrupted and sighed. I looked at Natsu and he was grinning and I found myself grinning back at him. "Well then hurry up and pick one for us, I've got rent to pay" I said leaning on the wall "You mean we got rent to pay" He replied looking at the board. Oh yea, did I forget to mention that we are living together? Oh well now you know. Natsu is my teammate, my boyfriend; he's my ball of sunshine.

 **Me: I decided to end it on a kawaii moment. Anyways hoped you like it, now it's your choice, should I do another fairy tail couple one shot or should I start a new powerpuff girl fanfiction. Oh and anyone wanting me to do a fairy tail one shot I only do the original ones like Gruiva, Gajevy and Mirauxs. Sorry for all those Lolu, Graylu and Naza fans I just don't ship then soooo, I can't really make a fanfiction about them . Thank you for reading and please review, Bye mina-san ^_^.**


End file.
